


Stressed Out

by Nerukimi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Gets One, Angst, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel Needs a Hug, Comforting Dean, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I felt like writing something sad and this happened, I wrote this at like 11:30 pm, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Castiel, Sam Ships It, Stress, This could literally take place at any point that Castiel was an angel, fluff?, idk - Freeform, possible depression, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerukimi/pseuds/Nerukimi
Summary: Castiel has been through a lot of shit. Dean knows, more than most people actually.And it's hard to keep to the "no chick flick moments" rule when you're 7/8 awake at 4 in the morning and your best friend starts to crumble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing makes me tired, I'm an insomniac, and I needed to get enough sleep so I wouldn't fall asleep in class again, so this happened. 
> 
> I didn't have a particular point in time in mind for when this theoretically happened, but it doesn't matter tbh. Cas blames himself for everything, and he needs a hug, dammit.

Dean was making himself coffee when Castiel  shuffled into the kitchen. Cas slumped into the nearest chair, and made no indication that he even noticed that Dean was in the room. 

"Hey Cas, what are you doing up?" Dean asked casually as he finished pouring his drink. "It's like 4 in the morning."

"I don't require sleep," Castiel muttered. "If anything, I should be the one asking you that," His gaze never left the counter top before him.

Raising his eyebrows even further, Dean set down his cup. "Ok man, spill. What's wrong?"

Cas tensed. "What isn't wrong, Dean?" He snapped, still focusing on the counter. "Just about everything that could go wrong has." _And it's all my fault_ was the unspoken follow up that Dean heard clearly. 

"Come on Cas, don't be like that. Yeah, we're in a pretty shitty situation, but we've always gotten through," Castiel still wouldn't look at him, though his facial features twitched slightly. 

"I know, Dean, it's just... I don't... I can't..." He whispered.

Dean sighed as his heart threatened to crack. "Do you... want a hug or something?" He didn't really expect Castiel to sit up so quickly and look him straight in the eye.  He definitely didn't expect the broken, unsure, yet hopeful puppy eyes that a full grown man _**really** shouldn't be able to pull off **for fuck's sake.**_

Groaning quietly, he held his arms open. When Castiel didn't move, he simply nodded that yes, he was serious. That was all it took for Dean to suddenly become engulfed in the angel. 

After just kind of holding Cas for about 7 seconds  (not that Dean was counting, mind you. He _totally_ wasn't) Dean  awkwardly patted Castiel's back to get him to let go. Cas wouldn't budge. 

"Cas, buddy-"

"Please."

Goddammit, if there was one thing that crushed Dean, it was hearing someone's voice crack. Hearing _Castiel's_ voice like that was killing him. 

"Ok, ok, shh, nevermind, we can stay like this," Dean mumbled, rubbing his back in circular motions. Cas _fucking nuzzled_ into Dean's neck and made a sound that sounded awfully like purring. 

 

When Sam entered the kitchen a few hours later, he was surprised to see a sleeping Dean sitting against the wall with an equally asleep Castiel in his arms. 

Not surprised enough to not take a picture though. He left afterwards with a soft smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably needed to be longer, but whatever. I hope you liked this to some degree.   
> Also, I really love the idea of Castiel purring. Purring is cute.


End file.
